ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Ninja
Star Ninja is a crossover between Star Wars and Ninjago. Your plot ideas are welcome. Remember, Kailor, Pixane and Jaya are the main ships of this story. Story Prologue The landscape was tranquil, a river flowed through the valley silently, the water flowing smoothly along it’s channel. The tall trees stood strong in the air, a small, soft breeze blowing the green leaves ever so slightly. The birds chirped away from their nests. Nearby, a fox slowly stalked it’s meal. The grass was green, red and orange flowers decorated patches of the valley. It was a beauty hidden from the world, unseen by all but those brave enough to traverse the harsh and brutal landscape to get there. The sun would shine down upon the isolated valley. Bring lift to the vast wildlife that inhabited it. The small river connected to a waterfall, the water flowing down and crashing into the rocks below. Around the base of the waterfall, planets of many different types flourished. Thriving in the life-giving stream that supported the valley. It was a beauty unmatched. But it hid a darker side. Beyond a layer of vines, rested the entrance to a cave. The cave was a dark place, leading out into a larger cavern. Rocks hang from the ceiling, spiked and jagged. Hidden among the darkness produced by them, sat many different bats. Bones and skeletons of various travellers and unfortunate creatures. A small stream of water flowed through the cavern. Water dripped from the roof. Dried blood decorated the walls. Small cracks in the ceiling allowed little light to enter. Claw marks covered the many rocks. It wasn’t new to him. He’d been to places far worse before. But he had a mission. Walking forward, he swept the area. Red eyes narrowed as he came to a stop. He wore black armour, a small cape flowed from behind. A helmet with a single bone rested upon his head. Upon his belt, rested a hilt, the dark silver glimmering in the light that managed to sneak in through the cracks of the ceiling. Behind him, several troops in red armour stood. Blasters angled over their chests. He slowly rose a hand and motioned towards the left. A few of the troops split off and marched away. He then motioned towards the right, another few troops quickly marched away. He then walked forward, the remaining troops following him. They soon came to a stop. His eyes scanned the small area they had stopped. “He’s here.”'' He began, his voice dark and evil. His red eyes quickly came to a stop.'' “Spread out and flush him out.”'' He finished. His troops quickly split up, their blasters drawn and ready to fire at anything that moved. He slowly marched ahead. His seventh sense tugging at him, pulling him towards one location.'' Coming to a stop, he closed his eyes and opened his ears. “Lord Garmadon.”'' Said a voice. Garmadon knew it well, he allowed a small grin to form upon his lips.'' “Clouse.”'' He replied. His eyes open and narrowed as he glanced around.'' “Finally come to join us again?”'' Clouse asked. Garmadon smirked and moved his hand to the hilt upon his belt.'' “No, I haven’t.”'' '' Clouse slowly emerged from the shadows, his eyes locked upon Garmadon. “A shame. But I guess I’ll have to explain to Master Chen why you died.”'' Garmadon smirked.'' “I’d love to kill your right now, but my superior has other uses for you.”'' Clouse slowly pulled out a blaster and levelled it at Garmadon’s head.'' “Your superior. You will be explaining to him why you failed when you meet each other again in the afterlife.” Garmadon chuckled. ''“I doubt Chen’s Criminal Empire could best The Fire Fleet.” Clouse chuckled and slowly walked in a circle around Garmadon. “This Fire Fleet must be small, nothing more than a lie to get me to give his location out.” Garmadon grinned with an evil smirk. He slowly placed his right hand upon the hilt.'' “Let us prove that theory wrong then.”'' Clouse quickly fired. In the blink of an eye, the sound of a blade igniting, a crimson light illuminating Garmadon’s body as he blocked the bolt.'' Clouse widen his eyes before narrowing them again. “So, you’ve learned something new Lord Garmadon.”'' Garmadon smirked and slowly walked forward.'' “Surrender Clouse, you’re surrounded.”'' Clouse blinked and glanced around, red troops stood around, their blasters drawn and ready to fire.'' “You may have won today Garmadon, but you will never defeat Master Chen.”'' Garmadon chuckled and quickly advanced towards Clouse. A small chuckle escaping his lips.'' The sun beamed down brightly upon the mountain. Red and black buildings decorated the mountain top. Clouds moved slowly down below the peak. Nya sat, her legs resting over the edge of the building’s roof. Her light blue eyes watching the clouds move peacefully. Her mind drifting back to a time when things were peaceful, when there wasn’t anything to worry about. [][][][][][][][] She often wondered what had become of her brother. Kai had all but vanished from Ninjago fifteen years ago. The last she had heard from him was that he’d left the Ninjago Sector entirely. Why, she had no idea. But the Ninjago Sector, it had suffered greatly for several years. The Galactic Empire had forced it’s hand over them. Even with the destruction of the Death Star, things had remained the same. The Governor of Ninjago, Governor Harumi, had an iron fist over the sector. And the Imperial forces in orbit, the 9th Fleet, had harmed it’s traffic. But she had joined others in fighting back. The Resistance had fought hard against Harumi and the Empire. Only to find that they weren’t having much effect. But today, today that would all change. They had received a call from one of their allies, ones who’d overthrown their dictator. The Dragon Protectors, formerly known as The Dragon Hunters, had slowly come to be ready to help free the Ninjago Sector, even the Djinns and Ghosts were ready to assist. The Serpentine and Skeleton Army waited for the right moment. But Nya, she wondered where Kai had gone. With a sigh, she slowly stood up and walked away, leaping down into the courtyard of the monastery. A sacred place for those who practised Spinjitzu. Walking along, she slowly came to a stop before their teacher and mentor, Master Wu. “Nya, what can I do for you?”'' He asked. His body remained still as ever as he sat upon the floor.'' “Master, I want to know. What became of my brother?”'' Wu slowly opened his eyes and then stood up.'' “Kai, hmm, the last I had heard about his location was Mandalore. But that was over five years ago.”'' Nya closed her eyes.'' “I wonder where he is now?” [][][][][][][][] Several ships slowly moved through space, below them, sat an unknown world called Delmosie. Among the ships, were two wedge-shaped ships with four circles along the hull. The Interdictor Class Star Destroyers held close formation by the flagship. A wedge-shaped warship, the Imperial II Class Star Destroyer The Volcanic, upon it’s upper hull rested the symbol of the Element of Fire. Around them, keeping a tight formation, were nine more Imperial II Class Star Destroyers. Nearby them, rested sixteen Imperial I Class Star Destroyers. Their design was completely identical apart from the weapon batteries located along the side of the command tower and commanding quarters. Also among their formation, were several other smaller ships, sixteen ships, a diamond shape with a rectangle at the end where the engines were located, hovered, the Arquitens Class Command Ships held great strategic importance among the fleet. Other, lesser ships held formation, Gozanti’s and Raider Corvettes. Upon the bridge of The Volcanic, stood An Imperial Officer, his white uniform stood out among the rest. Two amber eyes watched closely, spike brown hair and scars rested on his face. Upon his uniform, were two gold clips, code cylinders rested within pockets either side of his torso. Upon the right, sat a rank plaque. Six blue tiles took the left side. Three sat above the other three. Upon the top row, to the right of the three blue tiles, sat three gold tiles. Below them, were three red tiles. The rank of Grand Admiral. '' ''He stood watching from a distance before one of his officers spoke. “Grand Admiral, you have a transmission from Inquisitor Garmadon.”'' He turned slightly before he marched back along the command the walkway. Coming to a stop, a holotable sat. He slowly came to a stop and keyed in Garmadon’s number.'' The blue image of Garmadon flashed to life. Kai watched him as he stood tall. “Inquisitor, report.”'' He said. Amber eyes watching with authority.'' “Grand Admiral Kai, my squad and I have captured Clouse and are returning to The Volcanic As we speak.”'' Kai smirked.'' “Very good Inquisitor. When you return, we shall begin the next phase of Operation: Criminal Eradication.” Chapter 1 The Volcanic moved fast as it entered orbit around Lothal. The Seventh Fleet held it's blockade strongly. At the centre of the fleet, sat the dreaded flagship of the fleets commanding officer. The white paining below it was unique. The symbol, was a Chimaera. And it's commanding officer. Well, Kai was as read as he was for the meeting. Stepping down the ramp of his Lambda Shuttle, Kai made his way forward. His eyes sweeping the tight formations made by The Chimera's Stormtrooper force. Entering down a small hallway, he entered a office. Bit's of art hung about, a chunk of a building with unique art sat in the corner. Objects from other worlds rested nearby. At the desk, sat a blue man. Red eyes watched intently as Kai came to a stop. "Grand Admiral Kai."'' He said, his voice was calm. It was his way of showing authority. A calm and controlled voice. Something that even Kai could learn from.'' "I understand that you've been hunting down Master Chen's Criminal Empire for sometime now."'' He finished, Kai nodded as he sat down.'' "Indeed Grand Admiral. Even now, as we speak. His right hand, Clouse, is being tortured for information." The Grand Admiral blinked lightly and then replied. "I see. But criminal empires are of no importance right now."'' Kai shook his head.'' "I've worked hard on taking down Chen's Empire for several months now. I won't stop now. Not when I'm so close to finding his base of operations."'' The Grand Admiral slowly stood up and walked around, his hand quickly resting upon a sword.'' "You know, Grand Admiral Kai, this sword holds significant historical importance to the people of Cloud Kingdom. It's said that the sword can foresee the future." Kai nodded. "So why summon me?"'' The Grand Admiral turned and spoke.'' "The Emperor has given all Grand Admirals a new order. With the growing threat of the Rebellion, he has issued that we all hunt them down."'' Kai raised an eyebrow.'' "And?"'' The Grand Admiral slowly sat back down.'' "I have decided it best that we work together to take down two Rebel Cells. The one that operates here, and then, the one that operates back at your system."'' Kai narrowed his eyes.'' "The Ninjago and Lothal Cells. I shall deal with the Ninjago Cell."'' The Grand Admiral nodded.'' "Indeed, but be warned, they will have allies at every turn. Do not underestimate them."'' Kai nodded.'' "Of course, Grand Admiral Thrawn." [][][][][][][][] Nya slowly shifted her position. Her eyes drawn to the battle before her. It was chaos. The 9th Fleet may be small. But it was still formidable. And she knew better then anyone not to underestimate their foes. ''"Spinjitzu Squadron, we're heading in." Came Lloyd's voice over the comm. Nya sighed and cleared her throat.'' "Spinjitzu 2 ready to go."'' Cole replied.'' "Spinjitzu 3 reporting in."'' Zane said.'' "Spinjitzu 4 sparked and ready to electrify."'' Jay announced. Nya smirked.'' "Spinjitzu 5, fueled and ready for action." Lloyd's fighter quickly flew fast, the others following suit. Above them, several different warships moved in. Several Stormbringer Class Frigates hovered around The Firstbourne, the flagship of Faith, leader of the Dragon Protectors. Closer to them, were several Fangpyre Destroyers, the cruiser sized ships were little in number, but the serpentine appearance marked it as clearly belonging to the Serpentine Alliance. Their flagship, The Great Devourer, was commanded by Pythor, the last Anacondrai. Shaking her thoughts aside, Nya accelerated her fighter. The unique design helped them move fast. Far superior to the Empire's TIE Fighter's. Nya kept her eyes locked upon the radar and controls. She was fast to move in and out. Dodging stray shots and debris. Her eyes were locked upon following Lloyd's lead. "Spinjitzu 5, you've three TIEs on your 6."'' Jay said, Nya narrowed her eyes and held ready to move.'' "I see them Spinjitzu 4."'' Nya quickly decelerated, allowing the TIEs to pass her. Smirking, Nya quickly fired upon them, taking them down.'' "But they're no problem..."'' Nya glanced down at her radar.'' "But they might be a problem. TIE Interceptor's coming in at 3 o clock."'' '' The fighter squadron quickly broke up, each being followed by two TIE Interceptors. Jay kept glancing back, his eyes locked upon finding a way to take down his pursuers. But he couldn't find anything. "Spinjitzu 4, you've got three more TIEs on your 6."'' Jay sighed at Cole's statement. Shaking his head, he turned sharply, his fighter speeding onwards.'' "I can't shake them."'' Jay said. Nya chuckled and quickly moved in.'' "Hold onto your behind Spinjitzu 4, I've got em."'' Nya opened fired. Her fighter taking down the five fighters pursuing Jay.'' "You're a life safer Spinjitzu 5."'' Jay said. Nya chuckled before the comms came to life.'' "We've got Imperial Reinforments entering the system."'' Nya glanced up to see the Fire Fleet drop from Hyperspace. Her eyes widened at the size of the fleet.'' "We're outnumbered, and outgunned."'' Cole said.'' [][][][][][][][] Kai stood upon the bridge of The Volcanic. His eyes sweeping over the battle before him. "All ships, attack formation delta."'' He ordered. He watched quickly as his forces moved in.'' "Grand Admiral, we're in range of the nearest enemy ship."'' Kai smirked.'' "All batteries fire."'' Kai watched as his force unleashed their firepower. The nearest Fangpyre Destroyer being torn to shreds.'' Kai watched intently, his eyes sweeping over the field. "Sir, we have a squadron of bombers moving into attack range."'' Kai shook his head.'' "Deploy fighters, and inform Commander Skylor to remain grounded, we don't want to use our gift from Thrawn yet." "Grand Admiral, we've got several ships moving to escape."'' Kai shook his head.'' "Inform out Interdictors to activate their Gravity Wells"'' Kai watched as the flagships of the Rebel fleet escaped, the rest were pulled back from Hyperspace. Smirking, Kai walked forward.'' "All ships, bring them down. Any survivors are to be brought onboard for questioning." "Sir, a small group of fighters made it planet side. Should we send out a hunting party?"'' Kai put his hands behind his back.'' "No, let them believe we've forgotten or failed to notice them."'' Kai turned around fast, and started walking along before he stopped for a split second.'' "And inform Governor Harumi to meet me planet side."'' With that said, he quickly walked away.'' [][][][][][][][] Nya slowly came to a stop with the others. "That was the largest Imperial force I've ever seen."'' Jay exclaimed. His eyes torn towards the sky.'' "Agreed, I thought the 9th Fleet was large, but that, that was another level."'' Cole said. Nya sighed as Zane stepped forward.'' "I've ran through all the files I could get to. This fleet is responsible for taking down the Vermillion Collective."'' Nya closed her eyes.'' "But the symbol of fire upon the hull of what I assume is it's flagship, it concerns me."'' She said. Wu soon walked in with Ray by his side.'' "It should, because we just found where Kai has been for the past years."'' Nya widen her eyes at the realisation.'' "He's here to bring us down." Chapter 2 The Monastery was silent. Not a single person dared to speak. The defeat they had suffered and the losses had left a heavy weight on every ones shoulders. The wind, while warm, wasn't exactly welcomed at the moment. Nya sat by herself, watching the clouds move and the sun slowly set for the day. What she couldn't understand was why? Why had Kai joined the Empire, the ones who all but took the free will of Ninjago and it's allied worlds. The silence of everyone helped her think. But she still needed an answer as to why he'd done it. "Hey."'' Spoke a voice. A voice that Nya knew all too well.'' "Hey Jay."'' She said, her voice showing her exhaustion from the recent events.'' "You ok?"'' Jay asked concerned. Coming to a stop just short of her.'' "I don't know Jay. I don't know."'' Nya replied. Her eyes drawn out towards Ninjago City.'' "Do you want to talk about it?"'' Jay asked as he sat down next to her. His eyes glancing out in the direction that she was looking.'' "I..."'' Nya sighed and turned to look at Jay in the eyes.'' "Don't know. I feel like I want to. But at the same time, I don't want to."'' Jay made a small nod as he placed ha hand on her shoulder.'' "You don't have to talk if you don't want to."'' Jay said as he remained still. His eyes drawn out towards the direction in which the Sea of Sand was located, where his home rested.'' "I need to know why Kai's turned against us. Why he's working for the Empire. I have to know."'' Nya said suddenly. Jay glanced down at her and then closed his eyes.'' "You will find out. I'll help you uncover why he joined them."'' Nya smiled at Jay's reply. A sense of warmth could be felt within. She knew what had to be done.'' [][][][][][][][] She walked down the hallways quickly. Her heart was racing. Only mere seconds ago, she'd received a message saying that a high ranked member of the Imperial Navy wanted to see her. She didn't know why. But she was afraid. She knew how the Imperial Navy worked. But what scared her, was which of the high ranking members was it. Was the Grand Admiral Thrawn, the alien who rose the ranks faster then others, Grand Admiral Rae Sloane, or some other Grand Admiral. Was it someone from the Imperial Navy's command. She didn't know. But she knew she'd find out. She'd heard about what happened when you got on Thrawn's bad side. Lothal's Governor had found that out the hard way after she lost one of his Interdictors and allowed the Lothal Rebel Cell to escape. Now, now she had to contend with a Grand Admiral. At least, that's what she thought she was having to contend with. Entering into the hangar bay of the Imperial Dome, she watched as the shuttle landed upon the ground. Her eyes watching as the ramp lowered and the smoke cleared. The white of the Grand Admiral met her eyes. She stood tensely, watching as Kai walked down. Behind him, two of his Volcanic Troopers following him. The red shinning in the light. She watched as Kai marched along with his hands behind his back. "Grand Admiral Kai. I wasn't expecting you to return to Ninjago."'' She said, watching as Kai kept walking.'' "Governor Harumi, tell me, why has this Rebel Cell managed to gain starships?"'' Harumi gulped and walked fast to keep up with him. "You see, we've had a few troubles, pirates and criminals have been targeting our resources..." Kai silenced her with a wave of his hand.'' "Excuses will not save you Governor."'' Harumi opened her mouth to explain herself but Kai kept speaking.'' "I've read over the reports, this Rebel Cell has managed to gain a major influence on this sector. Pirates and criminals or not. These terrorists shouldn't have been allowed to gain such power."'' Harumi kept moving. She could feel the heat from Kai. Rage was clearly radiating off him.'' "Grand Admiral, I've done everything I can to weave them out. But nothing's worked."'' Kai remained walking as he came to a stop at his quarters and turned to face Harumi.'' "You haven't done everything you can. Because you're weakness, is the people, you care for them too much. An error I will correct." Harumi watched as Kai entered his quarters. "You had better find loyal followers, because things are going to change around here. permanently."'' Harumi watched as the door closed before leaving. Her mind now shifting through what had just been said. '' [][][][][][][][] Kai slowly sat down at his desk. His eyes weeping over the holoprojector. With a smirk, he keyed in a number. The image of a droid flashed to life. "Mr E. I have a job for you."'' The droid remained silent. His red eyes watching Kai. With a nod, Kai continued.'' "I want you to hunt down those related to members of the Ninjago Cell. I will be deploying a special force for you to command. Bring them in, alive."'' Mr E nodded and the call ended. Kai grinned as he turned around to face his dusty room.'' Characters Grand Admiral Kai.JPG|Grand Admiral Kai Inquisitor Garmadon-Masked.JPG|Inquisitor Garmadon Category:Crossovers Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Fanfictions